Reading Rainbow: The Legend of the Indian Paintbrush VHS 1991
Parent's Guide * To purchase additional Reading Rainbow programs and/or a Teacher's Guide, contact GPN 1-800/228-4630 Opening Logos * WNED - GPN Funding Credits * The Carnegie Corporation of New York * National Science Foundation * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Kellogg's Opening Titles * "Reading Rainbow" * Hosted by: Levar Burton Episode Titles * "The Legend of the Indian Paintbrush" * Retold and Illustrated by: Tomie dePaola * Read by: Harold Littlebird Ending Credits * Supervising Producers: Cecily Truett, Larry Lancit, Oly Berger * Produced by: Jill Gluckson * Directed by: Larry Lancit * Written by: Kristin Laskas Martin * Segment Producer: Ronnie Krauss * Contributing Producer: Levar Burton * Production Manager: Margo Halle * Assistant Director: Ed Wiseman * Associate Producers: Robin S. Fogelman, Stacey Raider, Kathy Kinsner * Associate Producer of Book Reviews: Cynthia Mayer Benfield * Production Assistants: Stephanie Gitlin, Ari Haberberg * Assistant to the Producers: Ellen Doherty * Production Secretary: Guy A. Williams * Production Auditor: Ellen Kelly * Bookkeeper: Terelyn Tuquero * Music Director: Steve Horelick * Music by: Steve Horelick, Daniel Shklair, Oasis Music, Inc. * Editor: James C. Wright * Publicity Director: Laura Frame Sullivan * Instructional Design: M. Virginia Biggy, Ed.D. * Manager of Literary Properties: Cynthia Mayer Benfield * Director of Photography: Randy Drummond * Video: Howard C. Rosenzweig * Sound: Gary Silver * Gaffer: Shaun Harkins * Key Grip: Stuart Ashby * Make-Up: Stephanie Cozart * "The Legend of the Indian Paintbrush" * Read by: Harold Littlebird * Narration Directed by: Ronnie Krauss * Narration Edited by: Lee Murphy * Illustrations Adapted by: Oscar and Janet Rojas * Photographed by: Loren Dolezal * Opening Animation by: Ovation Films, Inc. * Video Services: Wavelength Video Services, Ltd. * Post Production Audio: Brigg's Bakery * Post Production Facilities: Frame Accurate, Inc., Panavideo * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Petraglia * Assistant Editor: Ron Lustberg * Production Interns: Hamza Ali, Barbara Conway, Peter Conway, Guy Fulford, Grace Knies, Sarah Ellen Leak, Victoria Poggetto * Eagle Footage Provided by: Ron Sawade Cinematography * Special Thanks to: All of Our Friends at the Taos Pueblo, Taos, New Mexico, The Concha Family, Patria Barbary and Sunset Mesa, The Arquero Family, The Naranjo Family Santa Clara Pueblo, Reavis Moore, Marty Struever, Gallery 10, Inc. Santa Fe, New Mexico, Southwestern Association on Indian Affairs, Indian Pueblo Cultural Center, American Airlines, The Kachina Lodge, Taos, New Mexico, The Bishop's Lodge, Santa Fe, New Mexico * "The Legend of the Indian Paintbrush" Retold and Illustrated by Tomie de Paola © 1988 G.P. Putnam's Sons * "Rainbow Crow" Retold by: Nancy Van Laan, Illustrated by: Beatriz Vidal, Alfred A. Knopf * "Indians of the Americas" from the New True Books Series, Children's Press * "The Mud Pony" Retold by Caron Lee Cohen, Illustrated by Shonto Begay, Scholastic Hardcover, an imprint of Scholastic Inc. * Executive Producers: Twila C. Liggett, Tony Buttino * Produced by: Lancit Media Productions, Ltd. * A Production of: WNED-TV and GPN © MCMXCI Funding Credits (cont.) * Kellogg's * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * The Carnegie Corporation of New York * National Science Foundation * Viewers Like You Closing Logos * PBS Category:PBS Category:1991 Category:VHS Category:1990s